Vital Signs
by Mr.Tre Cool
Summary: Jess left before he and Rory could really start anything. He goes to California, sorts his life out and shows up at Yale. What will happen when he and Rory reunite?
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**_

_**A/N: So this is my first fan fiction. It is a colaberation with orangecountygurl. So I can't take all the credit for it. Please read and review.**_

_**Summary: Rory never went out with Jess. She did kiss him at Sookie's wedding but they never went out. Rory is still with Dean. (Ew. I know.) Jess left in January of 2003 instead of like June. He went to California so he could graduate and get to know his Dad. This chapter is just to explain a few things. Rory is going to Yale. **_

_**Prolouge**_

_-flashback-_

_January, 2003_

_Diner_

_"I'm your father," said Jimmy_

_"What?" stuttered Jess, shocked that this was the man that abandoned him when was born._

_"I'm-I'm your father," answered Jimmy slowly, as if treading into the water, not sure if he would float or sink._

_"Oh. That's what I thought you said," replied Jess._

_"So... how have you been?" tried Jimmy._

_"You mean for the last 17 years that you were supposed to be there. Well, gee, let me see, they were great. I mean, I had a wack-job mother my father abandoned me and..." he cut off._

_"And... what?" asked Jimmy. _

_"I don't exactly think that I'm gonna graduate here. I just... can't. Not here. Definitely not New York. I have no where to go. If I stay here I won't graduate and get into any college, let alone a decent one." explained Jess, not even realizing that he was confiding in his father._

_"O__h," said Jimmy thinking. _

_"Come with me."_

_"What? Come with you where?" demanded Jess._

_"Come with me to California. You can go to school there. Get a fresh start. Graduate," suggested Jimmy._

_"Okay."_

_-end of flashback- _


	2. Chapter 1: Little Blind Mice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 1: Little Blind Mice**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It should be quicker now that I have the pages where this is all written down on. So on with the story.**

-Rory's Thoughts-

Jess. Why did she always think of him while she was with Dean? Sure she had had a little crush on Jess, but she loved Dean, didn't she? Of course she did what kind of stupid question was that?

She remembered everything about him. The Bracebridge diner, the picnic, and of course Sookie's wedding! She had kissed him, oh my god she had kissed him. But oh, it had been a great kiss. What was she thinking, she was with Dean, not Jess. She would always be with Dean, not Jess. She would always be with Dean, never with Jess. Or would she?

-End of Thoughts

"Rory, Rory, wake up babe." Lorelai said to the sleeping body.

"RORY, WAKE UP. I NEED COFFEE!"

"Mhm, leave me alone."

"RROORRYY! I NEED COFFEEE!"

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"Because...um...oh I am blind and um...you are the only one that can lead me?"

"Fine blind mouse! I'm coming. Just could you give me a few more hours."

"RORY!"

"Just kidding. I'm up. Even if I tried to sleep I couldn't because I'm already awake because of somebody." Rory complained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hahaha, just get up babe."

"And Rory," Lorelai said, "I don't think the little blind mouses really needs a guide. Or is it mice."

"Shut up, it's early."

(At Luke's)

"Luke, coffee, NOW!" and exhausted Rory demanded.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked Rory.

"Being born to that crazy lady. She made us run all the way here." a still out of breath Rory explained.

"Uh huh, well if someone," starting at Rory Lorelai explained, "would just get up..."

"Mom since when are you and early riser?" questioned Rory.

"Uh since the invention of coffee. And Rory not in front of the child." Lorelai said while gesturing towards Luke.

"Drink the coffee and get going to Yale." Luke told the arguing mother and daughter in front of him. 

"Right… Yale, I almost forgot," Lorelai told Rory looking upset.

Rory looked at her mom strangely, "Mom, why do you look like that?"

"It's just my baby's growing up," Lorelai said trying her hardest to shed a few tears. 

"Damn it, why can't I cry?" she muttered under her breath.

After two coffees's later Rory waved bye to her mom and walked over to Dean's. She was leaving soon so why not say bye?

Ding Dong

"Rory, I thought you were going to New Haven," a confused Dean answered the door.

"I just decided to, I dunno, come say bye. And by the ways that is no way to greet your girlfriend," Rory told him. 

Dean pulled Rory in for a kiss. "There, is that better?"

"Much better," answered Rory, smiling. 

A/N: Okay, so there's the next chapter. I know, ew Dean. Just wait. Just wait. Oh yeah, and reviews are a girls best friend. So review. Please! 


	3. Chapter 2: Room Line, Squiggle, H

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 2: Room Squiggle, Line, H **

**A/N: So this is chapter two, and just to clear up any confusion their may be Rory and Jess DID NOT date. But it will all come into play soon. Okay, so here we go.**

Rory was silent all the way to New Haven. She was thinking about Jess and his sudden take off earlier in the year.

"Hey, Rory, whatcha thinking about?" Lorelai asked.

This made Rory jump; she couldn't say Jess. No she'd say Dean, sweet kind Dean. "Oh, you know, Dean," she answered.

"Huh."

Huh? Could her mom read her mind? It was well known that Jess often said huh. Rory panicked.

"What?" Rory demanded.

"Oh, nothing," replied Lorelai, a bit startled by her daughters reaction. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing," Rory lied, "Just a little bit nervous."

"You'll do great kid."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Room 314," Rory muttered, "Room 314."

Lorelai was carefully studying the paper attached to the room key. "Squiggle line, h. Where the heck is room squiggle li… oh it's upside down. Room 314," Lorelai said to herself. "Rory are you going to be okay, because I could get a hotel room and I could spend the night here."

Rory turned to her, "No, Paris should be here soon. It will be fine. I'm just thinking…"

Lorelai got suspicious. "Thinking? Could you be thinking about Dean or 'huh'?"

"MOM!"

"I know that its school you're thinking about but, hey, a lady's gotta laugh sometimes. You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless," laughed Lorelai.

"Mom, you know perfectly well that I would not be thinking about Jess-"

"Ha, you said 'huh's' name." Lorelai smiled, satisfied by her victory.

"Okay so back to find my room, so the 3 must mean third floor and the 14 must be the room number," explained Rory.

"Rory, why don't you just ask that boy where it is?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me," begged Rory.

Lorelai ignored her. "Hey, do you happen to know where room 314 is?" Lorelai asked the guy.

"Mom," groaned Rory.

"Yeah, it's right by my room," the boy answered back.

Rory thought she recognized that voice. No it couldn't be, could it? Jess wasn't here. Jess isn't here. The boy turned around. But he was.

"Rory?" said the boy.

"Jess."

**So that's chapter two. Cliffhanger. I know. But it's fun. Especially since I know what's going to happen. And I also know that I'm going to get lots and lots of reviews. Am I right? I hope so. **


	4. Chapter 3: California here we come

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**Chapter 3: California Here We Come**

**A/N: You asked for the new chapter and for that you shall receive. So here's the next chapter. Please, review! **

"I was uh, I have to uh, go find my room," Rory stammered; the whole time Rory was thinking _'Oh my God, he's here!' _

"So, do you still want me to show you where your room is?" Jess asked them.

"Of course, how else will Rory find her room. I mean, unless she wants to wait here for three weeks," Lorelai aid babbling. She was quite nervous; her baby was here with the boy she had had a crush on.

Rory looked at her mom. "Mom, can we just go to the room?"

"Sure."

"So, what room was it?" Jess turned to look at Rory; God she was so beautiful, he thought to himself.

"314."

"So, Jess," Lorelai said, "Um, what have you been doing lately?"

"Studying my butt off to get into this school."

"Oh, well that's great," Lorelai said sincerely.

Rory was awfully quiet. Lorelai gave her a look as if to say 'Rory, say something.'

"Oh, uh uh, yeah that's great." Rory said.

"Huh," Jess said.

"What?" said Rory remembering how much she loved that 'huh' of his.

"It's just that I thought you were going to Harvard," Jess commented.

"Well, you know things change," Rory replied quietly.

He knew she was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. Lorelai noticed this too.

"So, Jess, how was California?" Lorelai asked attempting to break the silence.

"Sunny; hot," Jess answered. "It was good, actually. I got to know my dad and his girlfriend and her daughter. How's Luke?"

"Oh, uh, Luke. He's still trying to keep my caffeine from me." Jess laughed at this.

"Well, I better go. See you later. My room is just up the stairs. Oh yeah, this is your room, by the way," Jess said pointing to room 314.

* * *

(Jess's Room)

Wow, thought Jess. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on was just down the stairs from him. Who would have thought? He wasn't going to screw up this time. He wasn't going to let her get away again. He wasn't going to let 'bag-boy' get in the way of this either. Had it not been for Dean, Rory would probably be with him. Not some doornail.

_He loved Rory. He knew it from the moment she came to New York to see him. He just wished that she loved him as…_

* * *

(Rory's Room) 

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, thought Rory to herself. Living, breathing Jess was here. The boy whom she thought she was over. Apparently not. He was just so… gorgeous. And those eyes. Deep, pools of chocolate. Then it hit her. Dean. Stupid, stupid Dean.

**A/N: Okay so that was the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 4:All the Hot Yalie Gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while but here you have it. Chapter 3, I think. No it's chapter four. I just realized something as I was checking what chapter this is. The last chapter I uploaded I put Chapter 4: California Here We Come, when really it is Chapter 3: California Here We Come. So I changed it. Sorry about that. On with the story.**

**Chapter Four: All the Hot Yalie Gossip**

(At Luke's)

"Oh Lucas?" Lorelai called as she stepped into the diner the next day.

"Yes, Lorelai?" Luke called back in the same sing songy voice, but with a sarcastic tone to it.

"Well, I just thought I should fill you in on all the hot gossip at Yale," Lorelai said innocently.

"And you think this because…"

"Don't be silly, Luke!" answered Lorelai playfully hitting Luke on the arm.

"Okay, really Lorelai. What's this 'big' news?" Luke asked getting annoyed.

"Okay, so Rory and I are standing there in the hall trying to find her room. So then I ask this guy down the hall if he knew where room 314 was. He said…"

Luke cut her off, "Get to the point Lorelai."

"Fine, fine. Jess goes to Yale," Lorelai spilled.

"What!"

* * *

(Rory on the phone with Lane.)

"Okay, so you're telling me that Jess, the guy who you kissed well still going out with your still boyfriend Dean, goes to Yale and is a set of stairs away from you?" asked Lane in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rory mumbled.

"Wow! I wonder what Dean's going to say?" Lane pondered to Rory.

"Uh, nothing, Lane," answered Rory, "So you're not going to tell him."

"Your secrets safe with me," replied Lane.

"Thanks."

"But Rory what's so secretive about this? I mean, Dean knows you love him right?" Lane asked.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Uh, Rory, are you there."

"Yeah, I'm here, but I uh got to uh go! Bye!

_Hmm… thought Lane. That's odd. Why didn't she answer my question? Unless… Oh my God! Rory's in love with Jess!_

* * *

"Hey Rory," said Dean on the phone.

"Uh, hi Dean," Rory replied.

"So how's Yale."

"Oh, Yale. It's fine. Just moving in." Rory answered.

"Oh so I just wanted to say hi and see how you were," added Dean.

"I'm just fine," said Rory a little bit distracted. Jess had just walked by her door which was open. She couldn't help but stare. _He was so gorgeous! Oh great, he saw me, thought Rory. _She waved timidly. He just smirked.

"Uh, Dean, listen I got to go. Bye." Rory lied.

"Bye. I love you," Dean said. But all he heard was the dial tone.

* * *

(Luke's)

"What! You mean to say the punk who tried to break up Rory and Dean, on numerous occasions, is just up the stairs from Rory?" demanded a flabbergasted Luke furiously.

"Yup. And he's also the one Rory kissed at Sookie and Jackson's wedding when he came back from New York," Lorelai replied calmly.

"Oh… If I ever get my hands on him…"

"Luke," Lorelai cut off, "Think about it. Jess got into Yale!"

"Wow! Lorelai your right!" said Luke smiling genuinely.

* * *

"Rory was just heading out to get some coffee when who should she run into, but Jess Mariano.

"Oh, hey, Rory. Sorry about that," said Jess.

"Oh, hey to you to. So, wow, your going to Yale!" said Rory smiling. It was her first real smile in days.

"Why? Does that surprise you?" asked Jess feigning hurt, while really actually smirking.

"Well, no. Actually, yes," answered Rory, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I never actually pictured me going to college, much less Yale!"

Rory laughed. How he had missed that laugh.

"Hey, do you want to get some coffee with me?" asked Rory. She didn't feel so shy around him anymore.

"Geez, I though you'd never ask," joked Jess, making both of them smile.

**A/N: Okay, so I thought I would end it there. I wasn't originally going to end it here, but I really didn't want to type the like 9 pages I had written for chapter four. So that part will just be chapter 5. Next chapter… What will happen? Will they kiss? Bom Bom Bom. Please Review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Laundry?

Authors: Mr. Tre Cool and orangecountygurl 

**Chapter 4: Laundry?**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Schoolwork has been piling up. I will try to update quicker next time. Oh, and thank you so much for those of you who review! I love reviews. Please read and review! So on with this show. **

"So," said Rory after her and Jess had sat down.

"So?" Jess replied.

"How's, how's… life so far?" Rory tried, not knowing what else to say.

Jess smirked, "Oh you know-life."

"Huh."

"Hey!" Jess cried.

"What?" Rory asked squirming.

"That's my phrase," Jess teased.

They both started laughing, forgetting the situation they were in. Forgetting how Rory was with Dean when she actually didn't want to be. Or how they hadn't spoken to each other in over six months. Or how there had been all that tension between them.

* * *

_Jess's Room_Ring Ring 

"Yeah," Jess said slightly annoyed, answering the phone.

"Jess," Luke replied.

"Oh, Luke." Jess could pretend he hated Luke, but really he hated Luke but for him. In fact, he'd wanted to call Luke ever since he'd gotten into Yale.

"So, you got into Yale!" Luke stated.

"Yeah, I did. But, uh, how do you know? Jess asked.

"Lorelai told me," Luke said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, yeah. Look, I wanted to call you I just didn't know if you wanted me to." Jess explained.

"What? Of course I wanted you to call!" exclaimed Luke.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. Really."

"Good."

"Good," Luke said back.

" Well, I better go Luke."

"Okay, me too. Bye."

"And Jess."

"Yeah, Luke?"

"I'm proud of you."

* * *

Rory's mind was on Jess as she drove back to Star's Hollow for the weekend. It made her smile. Oh no! Not this again. She was with Dean, not Jess! Getting coffee with Jess was just a little "hello" thing. It meant nothing more than "HI, how are you." So why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She was just surprised. Yeah. Surprised. That's all. End of discussion!

* * *

_The Gilmore Home_

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she burst through the door with all of her dirty laundry. There was a lot considering she had only been gone a few days. She had a strong feeling that half of these clothes hadn't been washed as Lorelai said.

"In here!" Lorelai called from the kitchen. Rory entered the kitchen. "Laundry?" Lorelai asked with a slight smile as she saw Rory with all her bags.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but it's just easier doing it here then at Yale."

"Oh, sure babe. Whatever. The machines empty," Lorelai replied, finishing her coffee. "So to Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"To Luke's."

* * *

_Luke's_

"Hey Luke," Rory said as they entered the diner.

"Hi Rory. Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Did you forget already? Geez, Luke I haven't been gone _that_ long!" Rory teased.

"I'll, obviously, have a coffee too," said Lorelai sliding onto a stool.

"Two coffees coming right up," Luke said pouring them their coffee.

* * *

_Back at the Gilmore's House_

"Okay, so it's Friday night, which means Friday Night Dinner at your _lovely _grandparents," Lorelai complained.

"Mom, their not that bad!"

"Oh, sure, to you they're _great_ but. But to _me _they're…"

"Mom!" Rory cut off.

"Fine. But what do you want to do when we get home?" Lorelai asked smiling. Her baby was home and she wanted to make the most of it. She wasn't going to let some dinner ruin it.

"Oh, um, I have plans with Dean already," Rory answered.

"Oh," said Lorelai, the smile on her face fading.

"I'm sorry Mom. I can cancel if you like," Rory said.

"No, no. I'll be fine. You go and have fun," Lorelai replied.

"Okay!" Rory said a little bit excitedly considering the situation.

* * *

_The Gilmore Mansion_

"I don't want to go!" whined Lorelai.

"Mom, we already talked about this," Rory scolded.

"Fine. But I still think this is as close to hell as you can get on Earth," Lorelai said dramatically.

"Mom!" Rory cried.

"Sorry," Lorelai muttered as the new maid answered the door.

* * *

_Rory and Dean back in Star's Hollow_

"So what do you want to do Rory?" asked Dean putting his arm around her.

"Well, we could get coffee," she answered putting her arm around them as they headed towards Luke's.

"Sure. I also know it's about the time you need to recaffinate," Dean laughed at his own 'joke'.

"That time it is boy, that time it is." But that's when Rory saw him in Luke's. Him. In Luke's. Working. Oh God. "Dean, wait, we can't go in there," she said stopping.

"Why baby?" Dean asked.

Rory winced as he called her that. But back to her original problem. Jess. Jess, was in Luke's. She couldn't tell him the truth. That Jess was there. That Jess lived up the stairs from her. That she went for coffee with him. She would have to lie.

"Oh, it's just that Luke and my Mom got into a fight. God knows about what, but I promised Mom I'd be on their side," Rory rambled.

"Oh, okay, whatever," Dean replied to her rambling.

_Oh my God thought Rory. That was so close. _"You know Dean, we could go back to your place and watch a movie," Rory grinned mischievously.

"Whatever you want, baby, I mean my parents aren't home so we have the whole house," Dean returned.

The name caused her to wince yet again. "Okay. So, what movie?"

Rory giggled. "Whatever."

* * *

_Dean's Place_

Rory and Dean ended up picking Willy Wonka. They were on the couch kissing as the movie played.

"So Dean," Rory started as Dean was kissing her neck, not very well Rory noted.

"Yeah," He managed to say.

"Uh, why the hell is Clara standing in the dining room, staring at us?" Rory asked surprised.

"What?" Dean almost shouted. He turned around and saw his sister standing there looking frightened.

"I, uh, I better go Dean. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Rory said as she quickly left.

* * *

_Oh my God_. Rory was trying to put together what just happened. _Dean and Rory and Clara. What was she doing home? God. Why was I even making out with with Dean like that? Oh yeah. To keep her mind off a certain dark haired, New York hottie bad boy, Rory thought guiltily._


	7. Chapter6: I'll Have Tea Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**Chapter 6: I'll Have Tea Please **

**Authors: Orangecountygurl and Mr. Tre Cool **

**A/N: Okay, that last chapter was really hard to write. I hate Dean so it was eww... And this chapter will explain why Clara was standing there and stuff. And on reviewer (is that a word?) said there wasn't even a comparison between Dean and Jess and I agree. Jess is obviously better. But... clearly trying to distract herself didn't work. And sorry for not updating sooner. I will try to update quicker. **

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gilmore Home_

"Hey Mom," Rory called as she entered the house.

"Hey kid. What are you doing back so early?" asked Lorelai looking at her-actually, Rory's watch.

"Long story," replied Rory.

"I've got time."

"Well I didn't want to go to Luke's cause Jess was there so I made some excuse up that you and Luke were in a fight and I had to take your side. So we went to his house to watch a movie. Uh, and his parents weren't home and we were uh, making out on the couch when I noticed Clara. She was just standing there looking at us. It was kind of creepy..." Rory babbled, fidgeting.

"Oh my God! I've raised a tramp!" joked Lorelai.

"Mom, this is serious," yelled Rory.

"Okay, okay. I know. But uh..."

"Nothing happened mom. I swear!" Rory said cutting off Lorelai.

"Oh, good," sighed Lorelai, filled with relief.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm well, a little stressed so..."

"Sure babe. I'll be at the diner. I need coffee. Plus I have to go say I'm sorry to Luke," she added smirking.

"Mom!" Rory yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Love you! Bye," Lorelai said hurrying out the door.

"I love you to Mom," replied Rory with a hint of sarcasm.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Luke's Diner_

"Hey Luke, Jess," greeted Lorelai as she entered the diner.

"Hey Lorelai," replied Luke.

"Hi Lorelai," said Jess, also.

"Coffee?" asked Luke.

"Uh, yeah," said Lorelai taking off her jacket. "What did you think? I'm some new not-so-improved caffeine free Lorelai?" Lorelai teased.

"Your right. I shouldn't have even asked," said Luke shaking his head as he poured her coffee.

Jess watched them. Both were oblivious to the obvious spark between them. He smiled to himself.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_The Next Day at the Gilmore House_

Ring Ring rang the obnoxious phone. Rory answered her cell phone. "Hello?" Rory mumbled groggily into the phone. She had just woken up due to the phone, and was not the mood to talk to anyone, especially Dean. How could he lie to her? For all she knew his parents could have been in the next room. No, Dean wouldn't do that! She knew his parents would be mad if they caught them. She would just let Dean explain.

"Hi Rory. It's Dean," said Dean from the other side of the phone connection.

No surprise there thought Rory. "Hey Dean," Rory answered not bothering to hide her irritation of him calling her at 7:45AM on a Saturday morning.

"Sorry to call so early, but I just wanted to apologize about last night."

"Huh," Rory replied faintly.

"See, Clara just came to grab something from the house to bring to her sleepover. Don't worry, though, she won't tell my parents. She already promised me. I mean, she's nearly 13. I think she's passed the whole "tattle-tale" stage," Dean explained.

"Okay Dean. Whatever. But listen. I have to go. I'm really tired and I have to unpack some more stuff at Yale. I'll call you tomorrow," she half-lied. She would call him tomorrow but she'd finished unpacking all her stuff and few days ago. She also didn't mention the Clara was almost thirteen with the mind of a seven-year-old. 'It must be in the genes' she thought. 

"Okay Rory. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that they hung up their phones.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Luke's _

"Hey Mom," called Rory as she entered the diner. Lorelai had left her a note to tell her to meet her at the diner.

"Hey honey," Lorelai answered.

Rory plopped down into her chair and put her head on the table. "What's wrong babe?" asked Lorelai

"Dean called," she answered flatly, looking up.

"Oh?" Lorelai said wondering why that was bad.

"At 7:45 Mom!"

"Oh my god! Why? Is somebody dead? Oh no. His head finally fell off after hitting one to many doorways! Does he not know anything about us Gilmore's? Geez..." Lorelai rambled.

"I know," grumbled Rory.

"Luke, coffee! Now!" Lorelai yelled across the diner.

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime sweets, anytime."

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bookstore _

Rory decided to go to the bookstore. Hopefully, she thought, it would clear her mind. While browsing some of the books she bumped into somebody. "Sorry, oh hey Jess," said Rory.

"Hey Rory. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now," Jess replied smirking.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So what's new?" asked Rory.

"Not much. Just helping out at Luke's for some extra cash," Jess answered.

"Hmm."

"Hey you wanna get some coffee?" Jess asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said as they left the bookstore.

"Oh damn. We can't go to Luke's. Umm... Let's go to Weston's," panicked Rory, turning Jess around, as she noticed Dean was in Luke's.

"Okay, but why?" Jess asked.

"Uh…"

"Oh... I see. Bag-boy," Jess cut off spotting Dean in Luke's.

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't exactly told him about you and I don't plan to. He doesn't even know you're here," she explained sheepishly.

"Huh."

"It's just that the two of you aren't exactly best of friends... And then well, he gets all angry and jealous around you," spilled Rory. "I don't even know why. He doesn't even know what happened at Sookie's wedding. He's just weird." Some would think talking about something like the kiss they shared at Sookie's wedding would be awkward. But it wasn't for them.

"Weird, huh," Jess smirked.

"Shut up Jess. You're so full of yourself," she said, slapping him on the arm.

"I know."

"Ooh. Coffee!" exclaimed Rory as they entered Weston's.

"What will you be having?" asked the waitress as they sat down.

"COFFEE! Please," answered Rory.

"I'll have tea, please," Jess said.

"Oh my God, I so remember now. You don't drink coffee," cried Rory.

"Ding, ding. We have ourselves a winner," Jess remarked sarcastically

"Shut up, Jess," Rory said as she sipped her coffee that had just been served.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Luke's_

"Hey Luke," called Lorelai as she entered the diner for the second time that day.

"Hi Lorelai," Luke replied as he came from the back. "Coffee?" he asked, not even waiting for a reply.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. "So, how's Jess?"

"Great actually," Luke answered.

"Really?" said Lorelai not even bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yeah. He's changed a lot. He helps out at the diner. He tells me more then just 'I'm going out!' he cleans up his stuff and he doesn't smoke anymore. He is still sarcastic, but not as much anymore."

"Wow! I had no idea that little punk-" Lorelai was cut off.

"Did someone say my name?" asked Jess as him and Rory entered the now Dean-free diner.

"Where were you two?" asked Lorelai curiously, avoiding the question.

"At Weston's," answered Rory.

"Oh..." said Lorelai. Rory shot her a 'I'll tell you later' look. Lorelai just nodded.

"Well, I better get back to the inn. Bye. See you at home, right Rory?" asked Lorelai as she got up to leave.

"Uh, no. I have to get back to school. Classes start tomorrow," replied Rory.

"Yeah, Luke. I better head out too," Jess said.

"Oh, whatever. Thanks for the help," Luke said.

"Okay Rory, Well, I guess I'll see you Friday," Lorelai said as she pulled Rory into a quick hug

"Bye Mom."

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**A/N: So there you go. Oh yay, Jess is coming back on Tuesday! Awesome. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: I'm addicted

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 7: I'm addicted **

**Authors: Mr. Tré Cool and Orangecountygurl**

**A/N: I guess it's been a while. But here is the new chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed. **

**Millie Tre: Logan, Logan, Logan. Reviewing your own fic. LOL**

**Neurotic Newt: Sookie's wedding happened. They did kiss. But they never dated. And Jess left in January not June. **

**Sanfrangiantfan: Yes, there will be a confrontation. Soon I hope. **

**Kmonkey2: Thanks. **

**Chica31ojt: I know. Yay. Jess is awesome. **

**Lorelai Gilmore46: Ugh, Clara is so stupid and annoying. Plus, she shares the same genes as Dean. **

**Nessquik13: Thanks. **

**Spinaround: Thanks. **

**Molly Levine: Thanks!**

**Abby: Logan, Logan, Logan, reviewing your own story again! LOL. **

**Raichy: Thank you so much for the review. First of all, thank you for the comments. And I see what you mean by the characters being predictable, especially Jess. I will try my hardest to fit unpredictable-ness into the story. But remember Jess has matured. But I still understand where you are coming from. **

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Yale_

Rory was bored when she got back to Yale. She didn't have her first class until Tuesday at 9:30AM so she had a whole day. She could call Dean. No! She stilled wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Then there was Jess.

Jess. She was surprisingly happy that he ended up being the stairs. He had changed a lot. But for the good. He still had the dangerous vibe to him but he was hot. Very hot. Why was she thinking of Jess like this? She continued with her daydreaming, ignoring that pesky little question.

'I wonder if he's still a good kisser' she thought to herself. Jesus, Gilmore. Stop it.

Knock Knock

"Ugh," Rory said to herself as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey Rory," greeted Jess when she opened the door.

"Hey Jess. You don't have any classes today, do you?" asked Rory.

"Nope."

"Well, lets go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. For ice cream?" said Rory grinning remembering the last time they got ice cream. She ended up in the hospital and him in New York.

"Only if I can drive," he joked, "your car."

"Uh, huh. Let's just go," she said dragging him off.

"That was good ice cream," said Rory as they plopped down onto the couch in her dorm.

"Yeah," Jess agreed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wanna watch a movie?" asked Rory.

"Sure."

"Uh how about Pet Semetary?" asked Rory.

"Why, so you can have bad dreams, again?" smirked Jess.

"Hey! Not fair. That was once!" countered Rory.

"Do you remember Sleepy Hollow?" asked Jess smirking again.

"That was your fault! Plus Sleepy Hollow is like almost Stars Hollow. I had nightmares of Taylor chopping everyone's head off for a week," said Rory. "How about Office Space."

"No way! Okay, how about I pick the movie. I'll be right back," said Jess leaving to get a movie from his dorm.

"Fine!" pouted Rory.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Jess entered Rory's dorm hiding the movie. Rory was reading The Life of Pi.

"Got it."

"Geez, Jess. You scared me! Which movie?" asked Rory, jumping when she first heard him.

"Hold your horses," answered Jess.

"It's a surprise, so close your eyes!"

"Fine, fine. They're closed!" Jess put the movie in as soon as Rory heard the music she threw a pillow at him and yelled "Ugh, Almost Famous, again!"

"'Fraid so. I'm addicted," was Jess's reply.

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie for the next movie night."

Did he hear her properly? Did she say 'the next movie night'? Yes, she did. Wow! Even though Jess wanted Rory as more than just a friend, he was happy with just hanging out with her.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

By the end of the movie Rory and Jess had fallen asleep. Her in his arms. Quite a compromising position for two her were 'just friends.' But a knock on the door woke Rory up. "Jess," she whispered poking him. He stirred. She opened the door to see somebody they definitely weren't expecting.

What would they think of this situation? Finally Rory was able to speak.

"Dean."

**A/N: Okay, so I know that whole thing was a little bit predictable but you wanted the confrontation. I wanted to throw you off a little bit by putting "Billie Joe" but orangecountygurl wouldn't let me. Party-pooper. Please review. And I know that it was short but I wanted to end it there. **


	9. Chapter 8: That Went Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**Chapter 7: That Went Well**

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated since around November. But to be truthfully honest, I didn't want to. I am still not completely sure where I want this fic to go anymore, but I'll figure it out. Suggestions are welcome. **

**Michela: About it going fast, and fast being good. Hmm… well I guess it is going fast, but I'm sure my lack of updating will make up for it seeming too fast. LOL**

**Sanfrangiantsfan: Thanks. I like the title of chapters too. **

**Spinaround: I agree. Billie Joe would have been great. Stupid orangecountygurl. But whatever. **

**Also thank you to: Neurotic Newt, paige, Lorelai Gilmore46, hipstargal, BiLLiE jOe Is ThE mOsT sExII mAn AlIvE.**

"Rory, hey I thought I'd surprise you and stop by," said Dean, clearly not having seen Jess yet. It wasn't until Dean hugged Rory that he saw Jess.

"What is h-he doing here!" demanded Dean as Rory pulled away and backed up.

"Ummm…uh," was all Rory could get out."

"Why Rory?" Dean practically screamed. Talk about a hissy fit. He was scaring Rory. She had never seen him like this. In fact she was near tears.Jess, on the other hand, wanted to punch Dean right in the face. He hated seeing Rory upset but he didn't know what to say.

"Rory! What the hell is Jess doing here! Tell me now!" Dean yelled.

"Fine Dean fine! Jess goes to Yale! And his dorm is just up the stairs from mine. And yes we do hang out. We're friends. Why do you have a problem with Jess and I being friends? You had a problem with it in Star's Hollow too. Seriously what is your problem? Do you need to know everything about me? Would you like to know my class schedule, and what I do in my free time? Or how about my time of birth? Or better yet, how about you just get a cowbell for me? That way you'll know where I am every second of the day!" Rory ranted.

"Rory?" said a confused Dean.

'_I guess that's what you get for dating a doornail,' thought Rory. _

Jess just smirked at all of this. Dean looked over to Jess. "I think you should go," was all Dean said.

"I don't," was Jess' simple reply for a simple-minded person.

"GET!" Dean yelled.

"Uhm, no."

"Now!" Dean demanded.

"You know the whole Frankenstein, towering over me really works for you, especially when it looks like you're veins are gonna pop out of your neck," remarked Jess sarcastically.

"Go AWAY!"

"Dean," Rory cut in, "This is my dorm room and I say he stays."

"Fine! Then I go!" said Dean as he stormed off.

"Well," said Jess when Dean was gone, "That went well."

"Yeah," replied Rory, "Real well."

**A/N: So there it is. I have no idea when my next update will be, but here is this chapter. It took awhile but you got it. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 9: All Dressed or Vegetarian?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 8: All Dressed or Vegetarian?**

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, a long while. And I'm sorry about that. My friend and co-author I guess had this all planned out from last June, but then we kind of decided that not so much anymore. I thought it was unoriginal and lame so I just completely trashed everything from this point on. I still don't think I'll be updating often, but maybe if I can get into it I will. Cross your fingers. And thank you to every single person who reviewed. **

"So what happened, Rory?" asked Lorelai, over the phone, later that night.

"Well basically Dean arrived unannounced and obviously he saw Jess, and he threw a hissy fit and now I think my boyfriend hates me," said Rory in one breath.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. So how are things with you?" asked Rory trying to change the subject.

"Not so fast missy, I want all the juicy details. Everything. Don't leave anything out," demanded Lorelai.

"Well it started out with..."

During the next Rory didn't see Jess at all. She felt weird not seeing him. She couldn't explain it and it mildly freaked her out so she just ignored it. It seemed to work, for the time being anyway.

Seeing as she had nothing else or anyone else to hang around with, mainly Jess, Rory found herself spending most of her time with Paris, which actually wasn't too bad. They argued and bantered back and forth with each other, but all in good fun. It was mostly about stupid things anyway, like pizza.

"Paris, what kind of pizza did you want again?" asked Rory as she was dialing the pizza place.

"Vegetarian, Rory. I told you that did I not?" answered an irritable Paris.

"Vegetarian? I thought we had agreed on All Dressed," said Rory.

"Rory, I'm trying to study. Just order the Veggie pizza."

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'? We agreed on Vegetarian pizza. I'm not getting All Dressed. I'm not in an 'All Dressed' kind of mood. If I was I would have said so. But I'm not, so no, we're not getting All Dressed because I said so," ranted Paris.

"But pizza is not made for just vegetables. It's made for all kinds of toppings, so that's what we're getting," argued Rory.

"Fine Rory, order what you want. But I'm not paying. So go ahead and eat your pizza. I hope you're satisfied to know that I'll be going hungry tonight. And it's all you fault. I hope you happy Gilmore!" yelled Paris.

"Hi, yeah. I'll get the large pizza half Vegetarian and half All Dressed. Okay thank..."

Later that night while on a late night coffee run, Rory ran into somebody who she hadn't seen all week.

"Oh, hi Jess," greeted Rory awkwardly. Afraid that Jess had been avoiding her, she was shy.

"Oh hey Rory," replied Jess, just as awkwardly. He had figured Rory hadn't wanted to see him after the whole Dean incident and all.

"So..." they both started at the same time. Followed with them both giving a quick "Sorry," at the same time as well.

"Um, you know, I better get going. I have things to do. See you later I guess," said Rory before quickly leaving.

"Sure Rory. Bye," said Jess, almost sadly. With her leaving so quickly Jess figured he was right about her avoiding him, and with him not stopping her Rory figured her assumptions were correct as well.

This left them both with sick feelings in their stomachs.

**A/N: That just came right off the top of my head. I don't know how good it was, but feedback would be great seeing as then I would know how good it is. Hint hint. **


	11. Chapter 10: Moohahaha

Chapter 10: Moohahaha

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for such a long wait. I've got back into writing in the past couple of months, but I've been focusing on my other story, Redundant, as well as a new one-shot I'm working on. This story had lost some of my interest but just now I decided to write something because you are all so great! Please review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rory was – still – avoiding Jess. That was part of the agreement she had with Dean. She didn't speak or see Jess and the whole incident at her dorm room would be forgotten. By him at least.

Rory herself didn't know why she kept going back to Dean. She wasn't all that happy with their relationship. The truth was, they had been together for so long and didn't grow as a couple that it just got boring. Talking to Dean was boring. Kissing Dean was boring. Her mind was always wandering while she was with him. She felt a little bad for leading him on, but he seemed perfectly happy with how everything was. Even if it was so obvious that she wasn't. Or maybe she was just good at keeping a secret.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jess had grown bored of waiting for Rory. She hadn't come for him while he was in Star's Hollow, so why would she come now? Jess asked himself that question everyday.

While asking himself that question one day, he bumped into somebody. He shook himself out of his daze and saw a girl standing in front of him, apologizing repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. It's my fault. I'm sorry," the girl rambled.

Jess couldn't help but smile. This girl was kind of cute after all. "It's okay. No problem. My name is Jess, by the way."

"Oh hi," the girl replied shyly. "My name is Aimee."

And from there it all started.

OoOoOoOoOo

One weekend while wondering around Star's Hollow with Lane she noticed a familiar head of dark hair. With another glance at Jess she saw that he was not by himself. He was with a girl. The girl appeared to be about 5'6, straight strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Not that she was a stalker or anything.

Lane had sensed that Rory was upset about something and followed her gaze. Her eyes landed on Jess and a girl. But Jess wasn't just with the girl, he had his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss.

Bringing her gaze back to Rory, she saw the hurt and disappointment in Rory's eyes.

"He didn't wait for me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once back at Lane's house the two friends locked themselves up in Lane's room, only to hear Zach and Brian whining from outside the room about this and that.

"I can't believe he didn't wait for me! I mean, why else would he come to Yale. He probably knew that that's where I was going. I mean, he must have liked me to come all the way back to Connecticut for college," Rory babbled.

"Yeah. Or maybe he wanted a good education. Yale is an Ivy League school you know. And maybe he got tired of waiting for you. I mean, you're with Dean and you're happy. Aren't you? But either way, that's beside the point. If your still with Dean what's Jess going to do? He can't do anything Rory. You have to do something. And I hate to say this, but this isn't you. Since when have you been so self-absorbed? The whole world doesn't revolve around you," ranted Lane in one breath.

"Oh. I'm sorry Lane. I'm just so confused right now. I'd better go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As walking home from Lane's Rory saw Jess and _that_ girl again. This time she marched right up to them.

"Hi Jess. How are you? Long time, no see. Eh? Well I'd better get going. Call me sometime so we can have another movie night. Bye," Rory said evilly.

'Moohahaha,' she thought as she walked away. That's what you get.

A/N: I know that's very different from any other side I've wrote of Rory, but hey you got a chapter and it was fun. Please review.


End file.
